Zuza
by bloodjen
Summary: Gwaine was a lady's man. But, once, he didn't get away with it, one time a fun night at the tavern left him trapped around for nine months. A set of stories on a character I made. She probably wont get more than these little stories Ive made but I feel she deserved to be on here. Rating is at T because to be fair it isn't very nice some of the stuff that happens.
1. Zuza

**A bit of backstory on a OC I made. Might become an actual story eventually but probably not.**

 **Rating T for not nice subject and language**

 **Set Pre- S1**

Gwaine paced outside the door of the "small" house. He could hear the screams of the girl he'd got pregnant nearly a year ago. The drunkard had been practically forced to stay in the village by the damn woman's large assortment of male family members.

They hadn't said why, but Gwaine knew if it was a healthy boy he'd be free to go with everything intact.

He glanced up at the woman's father. He just glared back. Gwaine did a little skip just to piss him off.

It worked.

Eventually a haggard mid-wife dragged the new grandfather inside a suddenly quiet house. Gwaine considered legging it but decided there was little point. He wanted to meet the little person he'd made at least.

The door burst open and the grandfather came out, angry with a bundle in his arms. Before Gwaine could click onto what the bundle was, it was stuck in his arms and a bag thrown at his feet. Then the door slammed shut.

Gwaine gaped.

He looked down at the bundle and gaped more. It was a baby. A little girl. His heart melted instantly and he grinned down at the brown haired babe. Then he looked up at the door and his smile dropped.

The bastards had kept him around in case he hadn't had a male heir for the woman. He would have growled if he hadn't been scared of waking the baby.

He picked up the bag and opened it.

There was a few sets of clothes and a few different blankets. There were bottles of what he assumed were milk, and a note informing him of how to care for the child.

It also had a name.

Gwaine scoffed and ripped the name off the bottom of the note. He wasn't naming the little girl something that the mother who abandoned her had wanted to name her.

Sard that!

He grabbed his own bag and shouldered it with the supply bag. Then making sure the child was comfy he walked away. He smiled at the baby, who opened deep brown eyes at him.

He whispered to her

"Hey there little Zuza. I'm your dad."

His little girl gurgled happily and fell asleep again.


	2. Innocence

**The beginning of Zuza's destiny. Unfortunately, it isn't all that fun for her.**

 **Rated T for violence**

 **Set not-quite-as-pre-but-still-pre S1**

Zuza was exploring the woods. She had _finally_ gotten away from the bi- witch woman who was looking after her while her dad was away. He wasn't due back for another fortnight so until then she wouldn't be allowed to travel, explore, play, have fun, move, sometimes even breathe without supervision. Zuza huffed.

She was ten! She didn't need an _adult._ Ha!

One of the village boys had promised to meet her out here but she hadn't found him yet. Still the walk was nice. She loved this place, but she did want to be with other kids, not drunks.

Except her dad. But then her dad is Gwaine and he is awesome! She grins to herself.

Then she sighed and then jumped as someone chuckled behind her. She glared when she saw who it was "Cole! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She hit the older boy lightly on the chest but they were both grinning by this point.

It didn't take her long to realise he wasn't alone.

It didn't take much longer to realise she had just walked into a trap. And suddenly Cole's grin didn't seem as friendly.

"Uh, hi? Hehe I'm just gonna g- "Zuza was grabbed by the throat and rammed up against a tree. The other laughed and Zuza realised her dad had a point.

She inherited his knack for getting into tight spots. Now she just needed to know if she had the knack for getting out of them.

She struggled against Cole's grip but the laughter just grew and she received a punch to the face. Zuza chose a different tactic. The ten-year old slowly reached out and slipped Cole's knife out of his unwatched pocket.

Then she stabbed it down on his arm making him let her go with a yell.

It hadn't been a choke hold, but it was still terrifying.

Zuza started running and forced herself not to stop. However, one of the others, who she'd call bandits one day, grabbed the back of her collar and pulled his own knife out, turning her to face him and smashing her into the floor.

As he lowered the knife to her throat, no one heard the sound of pounding hooves. Until there was a horn tipped in red sticking out her attacker's throat.

That got their attention.

Her included.

A unicorn just murdered someone.

A unicorn.

She had just made a creature of purity murder someone.

A somehow the horn was already clean and it was approaching her. The _men_ had run away screaming.

It was only complete shock holding Zuza still. As it faded she shuffled away from it, wildly uncontrolled guilt and fear struck her and it was all she could do not to scream. So Zuza was not embarrassed by the sudden, clumsy and scrambling flight she enacted. Completely silently.

It wasn't until the lady who was supposedly watching over her screamed that Zuza realised she was hurt.

The knife, while having missed her neck, had cut deeply from her collarbone to her shoulder. It was quite painful actually, once she noticed it.

It scarred rather badly but no one got the story out of her.

The unicorns, seven years on, had yet to stop following her. She refused to even look at Anhora usually, no matter how many times he shows up after _another_ damn unicorn followed her in the woods.

Apparently, they're just "checking up on her". It was creepy _before_ it went on for seven years. If she didn't feel guilty and ever so slightly afraid it wouldn't so bad but seriously! _**Seven**_ **years!**

Stupid bloody innocent unicorns…


End file.
